Sasuke Teme!
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Author baru, nih! Sasuke dan Naruto sepasang sahabat sejak kecil, namun Sasuke mempunyai perasaan lain terhadap Naruto? SasuNaru YAOI! First fic! Maklumin, yaa, RnR please?


Fic pertama ini pairingnya adalah SasuNaru mungkin ada sedikit KakaIru, saya adalah salah satu cewek yang menyukai YAOI. Aduhhh bingung nih!!! Ga tau bagus atau engga yang penting baca aja. Para senpai yang baik, mohon bantu!

Sasuke teme!

Siang hari yang cerah di desa Konoha. Seorang anak cowok berambut pirang yang imut banget sedang berjalan-jalan sampai dia melihat 'rival' yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasu~teme~eeee, sedang apa kau?"

"Hn. Dobe, aku punya nama jadi berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu."

"Teme! Aku juga punya nama jadi berhentilah memanggilku dobe! Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa? Tumben kau jalan-jalan. Biasanya kau selalu mengurung dirimu di rumah."

"Hn. Terserahlah, aku bosan jadi jalan jalan deh. Ga taunya malah ketemu kamu"

"Kalau bosan gimana kalau ikut aku! Aku akan bawa kamu ke tempat yang menarik!"

"Hn? Jangan bilang itu Ichiraku?"

"Tidak itu terus kok! Memang sih itu tempat favoritku… Tapi ada yang lain lagi"

"Kau tidak akan macam-macam ke aku kan?"

"Teme bego! Apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu! Sori ga minat ya . Anyway, udah ikut aku aja!". Sambil nyeret-nyeret lengan baju sang Uchiha mereka pun sampai di suatu tempat yang sangat indaaaah. Dimana ada sebuah danau yang dikelilingi pohon sakura. Mereka pun duduk di bawah rindangnya salah satu pohon sakura.

"Wow, aku belum tahu kalu ada tempat seindah ini dobe"

"Ya kan? Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku untuk menenangkan diri atau dari para warga desa yang ketika itu marah sama aku." Kata Naruto sambil memasang muka sedih.

"Dobe, kau itu bodoh ya? Kau tidak usah sedih lagi dong. Kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Ada aku, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura dan masih banyak yang lain. Kau tidak sadar ya? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, 6 tahun yang lalu, aku sudah su……."

"SASUKE-KUN! Oh ada Naruto juga ya? Sasuke-kun kau sedang apa?"

"Sakura-chan…." Balas Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Sakura, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang cengok. 'Sialan Sakura! Kau ini! Mengganggu momen terindahku dengan Naruto saja!' umpat Sasuke kesal dalam hati. Mau tak mau Sasuke menyusul Naruto juga.

"Oh, Sasuke kun! Em, apakah nanti sore kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau jalan bersamaku?" kata Sakura dengan tampang memelas. "Tidak aku tidak mau jalan dengan kau. Lebih baik aku jalan dengan si dobe ini daripada sama kamu" jawab Sasuke dingin. "Sakura-chan lebih baik jalan dengan aku saja ya" Naruto ikut nimbrung. "Aku tidak mengajak kamu Naruto! Ya sudah deh aku jalan dengan Ino saja. Dah Naruto! Dadah Saa~suu~kee~kuun" kata Sakura sambil masang gaya centil (sori sakura fans). 'Hidih Uwekh Ohok Najis minta ampun dah gua' timbal Sasuke dalam hati.

"Teme, tadi kau mau ngomong apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. 'Anjrit! Mampus gua! Yang tadi! Bilang apa nih?' kata inner Sasuke.

"Dobe, tadi aku mau ngomong aku…….. su…….KA SAMA KAMU! Bye Naruto selamat tinggal sampai jumpa besok!" sahut Sasuke yang langsung ambil langkah seribu. "Te.. dia tadi ngomong…. (sambil pasang muka nge-blush) WHAT?? Gak mungkin! Jadi alasan Teme gak pernah nerima cewek adalah…. UWAAAAHHH TIDAAAK" teriak Naruto sambil ikutan lari.

At Uchiha Mansion

"Akhirnya gua bilang juga! Akhirnya gua bilang juga! Aaakh apa yang bakal gua bilang ke dia besok!" gerutu Sasuke. Tiba-tiba kaca jendela Sasuke terbuka dan tampaklah Kakashi-sensei masuk dari sana.

"Yo." Sapa Kakashi-sensei. "Heh, ada apa sensei tumben malam-malam gini datang" sapa Sasuke. "Hmm, Cuma mau nanya, tau apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Dari tadi dia uring-uringan terus, makan ramen aja ga ada semangatnya, pas ditanyain tentang kamu dia malah nge-blush sambil bilang ga tau. Sampai-sampai Iruka-koi ku saja jadi cemas. Jadi kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Tanya Kakashi. Dengan muka yang memerah Sasuke menjawab dengan terbata-bata "Ngg, a.. anu, i..itu, ti.. tidak sih…. tapi….. Aaargh!" teriaknya dengan frustasi. "Hmm, jangan-jangan kau mau mengikuti jejak aku dan Iruka-koi ku ya Sasuke? (sambil nyengir lebar di balik masker) Wah ga nyangka sang Uchiha bisa jatuh cinta dengan Uzumaki!" balas Kakashi sambil tertawa. "Di… diam! Jangan malah tertawa dong! Bantuin dikit napa!" balas Sasuke sambil marah-marah. "Iya iya kau mau tahu taktik-taktiknya? Termasuk taktikku saat mendapatkan Iruka-koi loh. Gini nih caranya pssst pssst bla bla bla". Dan dimulailah pemberitahuan strategi cinta oleh Kakashi.

Di lain tempat, Kediaman Uzumaki

"Naru, hari ini kau kenapa, tidak biasanya kau begini, kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Iruka dengan khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja Iruka sensei hanya…. Sedikit bingung?"

"Ne, Naruto, kenapa kau bingung? Kalau ada masalah bilang saja"

"Umm, Iruka sensei? Ta, tadi Sasuke…. Bilang suka sama aku. Aku bingung mesti gimana? Dan aku juga takut kalau aku salah"

"Oh itu masalahnya"

"Eh? Iruka sensei tidak marah sama aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak Naru, memangnya kamu pikir selama ini hubunganku dengan Kakashi bagaimana? Yang penting kamu harus jujur sama hatimu sendiri. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipaksakan, tetapi ketika cinta itu dibendung, hati kita malah akan terasa sakit. Karena itu lebih baik kau menyadari perasaanmu dulu ke Sasuke lalu bilang terus terang sama orangnya. Gimana? Sukses ya! Selamat malam Naru" kat Iruka sambil menutup pintu kamar Naruto. "Selamat malam juga Iruka sensei" balas Naruto dengan pelan. 'Jadi perasaanku kepada Sasuke ya? Hmm, aku suka dengan.. si Teme itu? No way! Aaargh jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa ketika dia bilang suka tadi ada perasaan senang juga di dalam hatiku. Mungkin sebaiknya dicoba dulu aja kali ya? Ah sudahlah lihat besok' timpal Naruto dalam hati yang kemudian tertidur.

Esok Pagi

"Hhoahem selamat pagi" gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, berpakaian, sarapan dengan semangkuk ramen, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu depan. 'Duh gimana sikapku nanti kalau ketemu si Sasu-teme itu? Glek, tenang-tenang bersikap seperti biasa. Jreeek Guprak! 'Loh kok suara pintunya kayak gini?' . "Gyaaa, Sa, Sasu-teme! Ma, maafkan aku!" kat Naruto panik dan buru-buru bantu Sasuke berdiri. "Dobeee, makanya kalau buka pintu liat-liat dong, kan jadi aku yang kena!" seru Sasuke kesal. "Iya, iya, sori". Deg! Rencana pertama dari Kakashi: Ajak dia pergi ke tempat yang dia suka. "Na, Naruto hari ini ada acara tidak? Bagaimana kalu pergi bersamaku?" Kata Sasuke dengan muka merah. Naruto deg-degan juga, karena tidak biasanya Sasuke memanggil namanya, biasanya kan 'dobe' atau 'Usuratonkachi' . "Eh? Ti, tidak ada sih. Boleh deh jalan sama kamu"

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah kamu saja" jawab Naruto.

'Ayolah Dobeeee, Kau mau kemana? Kalau terserah aku sih bisa-bisa kau kubawa ke hotel dan ngepiiiiiiip kamu' kata inner Sasuke. "Lha, kan aku nanyain kamu, jadi terserah kamu" jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dahulu? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik nanti"

"Hn. Ok"

Ketika sedang jalan-jalan mereka dikejar oleh para fan-girls (Sasuke) dan fan boys (Naruto, disini Naruto tuh mukanya imut banget, makanya para seme tidak bisa menahannya). 'Sepertinya jalan-jalan bukan ide yang bagus, baiklah langsung saja yang kedua! Apa ya? Kalau ga salah Flirt? Apaan tuh? Ngerayu-rayu ya? Ya coba aja deh!'

"Haah, hah, Sasu-teme kupikir sampai sini tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengejar" kata Naruto sambil terengah-engah. 'Bagus tidak ada orang! Ini kesempatan.' Pikir Sasuke. "Teme?" tanya Naruto. Naruto bingung karena tiba-tiba muka Sasuke menjadi serius dan Sasuke tepat berada di depannya. Naruto makin panik aja saat Sasuke memegang bahunya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Semakin dekat 5cm, 3cm, 2cm, 1cm, daan…..

"Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan, kalian sedang apa?''

Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sasuke. "Gyaaaa, Sai! A, ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan panik sekaligus bingung tambah mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat. 'Saaaai! I will kill you later!' kata Sasuke, dalam hati tentunya. "Hm, Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang mau kau lakukan kepada Naru-chan ku?" tanya Sai. "What? Naruto mu? Ga salah tu? Naruto tuh punya gw!" bentak Sasuke. "Ga bisa! Naruto itu punya aku. Daridulu aku tuh udah suka sama Naru-chan jadi lo ga usah ganggu deh!" bentak Sai lebih keras. "Sejak kapan, dari kapan, bulan apa, tahun apa, tanggal berapa, jam berapa, detik keberapa Naruto jadi punya lo heh!" balas Sasuke. "Ya itu sih…. Lebih baik kita tanya Naruto! Siapa yang bakal dia pilih, aku atau si rambut ayam ini" balas Sai tenang.

"Eh?" kata Naruto sambil nge-blush. 'Ugyaaa, kenapa nih? Masa gw disuruh milih? Sai atau Sasuke ya? Dua-duanya baik sih, tapi yang mana? Ah 'dia' sajalah.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sai dan Sasuke serentak.

…………

………….

…………..

…………

……………

…………..

……………

……………

…………..

…………..

……………….

………………..

……………….

…………………

………………..

"Sai….."

……………………….

…………………..

………………….

……………………

…………………….

……………………….

………………………..

…………………………

………………………….

…………………………..

"Yaaay" teriak Sai.

………………………….

………………………….

………………………

"Loh?..." tanya Sasuke.

………………………

…………………………

……………………….

……………………

…………………………

…………………………..

………………………….

…………………….

………………………

……………………….

……………………….

"Maaf, aku ga bisa nerima kamu Sai" jawab Naruto lirih.

"Yaaaaaaaayyyy" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang teriak.

"Ta, tapi Naru-chan kenapa?"

"Aku ga tau, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat Sasuke" jawab Naruto. "…….Baiklah, aku relakan Naru-chan padamu, tapi jika kau membuat Naru-chan menangis, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengambilnya dari kamu!" kata Sai.

"Siiiiiiip, bosss" jawab Sasuke senang. Sementara itu Sai telah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, mau kita lanjutkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang tadi itu……… sebelum Sai datang" jawab Sasuke.

"TIDAAAK! Dasar Sasu! Sasu-teme! Jelek! Hentai!" teriak Naruto. Ketika Naruto akan berlari, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Yang sukses membuat Naruto terjatuh dengan Sasuke menimpa badannya dan ………… Oh mi god! Mereka ciuman!

"Enggh, ohok, ohok! Sasu-teme menyingkir nggak!"

"Nggak mau enakan kayak gini" jawab Sasuke sambil membelai pipi lembut Naru-chan.

"DASAR SASUKE! SASU-TEMEEEEEE! HENTAAAAAIIIIIII! SIAAAAAALAAAAAAAAN"

~END~

Author's note:

Ugyaaa, ga ngebayangin! Kenapa nih cerita aneh? Gyaaa jelek gaje banget nih story! Anyway tolong para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman ajari saya. O ya, Sasukenya OOC banget ga?

Saya ga nerima flame looh,

Revieeww

Oke….?


End file.
